People Like Us
by Dork Asian
Summary: There was more to her past than Bianca thought. Forced by these "Primordials", Hades sends her to a place called Camp Walker. Bianca's introduced to a whole world she never knew existed. She learns that her mother was no mortal, that her heritage was a big deal. The more she learns, the more Bianca is realizing that demigods aren't the only ones protecting the world.
1. The Return of Bianca di Angelo

_**People Like Us**_

 **A "The Dimension Walker" Prequel**

 **Summary** : _**There was more to her past than Bianca thought. Forced by these "Primordials", Hades sends her to a place called Camp Walker. Bianca's introduced to a whole world she never knew existed. She learns that her mother was no mortal, that her heritage was a big deal. The more she learns, the more Bianca is realizing that demigods aren't the only ones protecting the world.**_

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not own any characters. PJO rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. I only own OC's, "The Dimension Walker" series, plots, and headcanons. If there are any mistakes and/or errors, I apologize. I tried my best to fix them all.**

 **A/N** **: This story is set during the "Heroes of Olympus" series.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **/Line|Break\**

 **~Chapter One~**

 **~The Return of Bianca di Angelo~**

 **/Line|Break\**

Bianca di Angelo found herself watching the Titan War unfolding. Which startled her, since she was supposed to be in the Underworld in Elysium. The Italian girl stood in a dark room and faced a large, glass orb about the size of a small car. She gasped in awe, watching as all the demigods fought off Kronos' forces. She saw Percy, a blonde girl, and Grover facing an older blonde boy and saw the blonde boy stabbing himself. Bianca watched as the demigods won, and the celebration that came. The Italian smiled softly, glad that she had died fighting for the right cause.

Soon, the image in the orb changed. She saw a bus fulled of teens, probably ranging from fifteen or sixteen. Bianca tilted her head, watching in confusion. The teens on the bus were either talking, sleeping, or listening to iPods. The image zoomed in on a blonde boy, a pretty Native American girl, and a Latino boy. The blonde boy said something about not knowing who he was. The Native American girl looked very worried, and Latino started to explain things to him. Bianca pressed her palms against the glass, trying to understand what they were saying. She only caught three names: Jason, Piper, and Leo.

Then, the orb hummed and the surface rippled. A new image appeared before Bianca's eyes.

A girl about fifteen or sixteen stared back at Bianca from the orb's surface. She was lean and was slightly tall, with angelic, Italian features. Her eyes were black like the shadows, and gleamed like obsidian. She had long, silky dark hair that was framed her face in wavy curls. Her skin was olive-toned, with a splash of freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. The girl wore a white, button-up blouse underneath a dark green cardigan, a black skirt that reached down to her knees, white knee-high socks, and dark brown ankle boots. A floppy, green hat rested on her head, and around her neck was a leather cord with a silver charm shaped like angel wings.

When Bianca backed away slightly, the girl copied her movement. Bianca blinked, and the girl did the same. The Italian quickly placed her hands on the orb, staring at her reflection in shock. This wasn't her, it couldn't be. For one, she was pretty sure she was twelve and not fifteen or sixteen. Second, she didn't remember owning any clothing like this, save for the floppy green hat. And third, Bianca _died_ so there was no way she could have grown up.

Unless...did someone bring her back to life? She knew Nico was trying to, but she had told him to move on. Bianca had hoped he would have, but there was this nagging feeling that he hadn't moved on. What if he had? Did that mean she was in a room in their father's palace Bianca shook her head. No, it couldn't be. She had strongly knew that Nico had moved on. If it was Nico, then he would have been with her right now. Someone or something else had brought her back to life. The only question is why.

" _ **Where is she?!**_ " a loud, booming voice yelled, startling Bianca. " _ **Where is my daughter?!**_ "

The orb sooned shimmered, and shrank to the size of a softball. Without thinking, Bianca quickly scooped it up and placed it in the pocket of her cardigan. She paused, looking down at her pocket. Stealing was wrong, Bianca thought. It was very wrong. But, something in the back of her mind told her to do it. Why would she need this orb, Bianca didn't know. Maybe it could be of use later on, or maybe she just wanted to steal something.

The dark room soon lit up, revealing it to be a observation room. She stood in the middle, standing on top of a slightly tall podium. Above her head, the see-through ceiling revealed the starry night sky. On the white walls of the room, there were mosaic murals of gods and monsters. The floor itself was a mosaic mural of the earth. A few feet in front of her, there were towering bronze doors that suddenly burst open.

Hades stormed in, his face full of rage and somewhat relief. The Lord of the Underworld was cursing and muttering under his breath, switching from Greek to Italian. He was followed by a teenage girl, probably seventeen or eighteen. She had a calm, neutral expression. But, by the light in her eyes, Bianca knew she was surpressing the urge to roll her eyes or scoff at Hades' childish behavior.

The teenage girl was slim and lean, built like a runner. She had pale skin that seemed to glow, with strange silver markings on her arms and shoulders. Her long hair was black as the night—with streaks of dark purple—put up in a high ponytail. She had eyes of swirling amethyst, with swirls of ebony. The teen wore a black tank top, dark grey cargo pants, and dark brown combat boots. A silver shield was slung behind her back, and a bronze dagger hung on her side. She reminded Bianca of Zoe Nightshade, a Hunter of Artemtis.

"Hades," the girl warned. "You are a guest in my realm, understand? Do you wish for me to get my brother?"

Hades gave her a look. "You would dare, Chaos."

"Try me," Chaos remarked, dryly. "You two have been avoiding each other like two teenagers after an awkward breakup." She held up her hand. "Do not ask. I've been talking with Aphrodite, lately."

Hades turned away and saw Bianca. The Italian quickly got off the podium and hurried over to her father. She stood in front of her godly parent, trying her best to look confident. Bianca was a nervous and scared wreck inside, but she quickly hid it with her confusion expression.

"Father!" Bianca cried. "Where am I? What's going on? Why aren't I...dead?"

Hades' expression soften. From behind, Chaos placed her hands on her hips. Her eyes glowed faintly, and Bianca felt a chill go up her spine. She turned back Hades, who was staring down at her. A wistful, guitly expression crossed the god's face.

"You look so much like your mother," the god of the Underworld whispered. "You even have the same camp necklace as her."

"Camp necklace?" Bianca asked, putting her hand over the angel wings charm. "Mamma went to camp?"

"A special camp," Hades said. "Maria practically grew up there. She spent her almost all of her summers there as a child, then returned to Italy with her father."

Bianca knitted her brows. "The Italian diplomat?"

He shook his head. "He is much more than a diplomat, Bianca. Your _nonno_ is... _was_ a very respected man." Hades gently grasped her shoulders. "Look, we do not have much time. I know I wasn't there for you and your brother, Bianca. But, I really do care for you and your brother. Right now, you must be sent to a camp. A camp that is not Camp Half-Blood."

"What...about Nico? Is he coming with me?"

"No, Bianca. That damn Oracle said that he cannot learn about his heritage until the time is right. The time is right for you, however."

"Oracle?" Bianca asked. "Father, I don't understand—"

"Bianca, you must trust me." He soon gestured to Chaos. "This is Chaos, goddess of the Void. She shall escort you to this Camp, as well as explain a few things. I must return to the Underworld. But, before I go..."

From the pocket of his pinstrip suit, he pulled out a skull charm bracelet. He placed it around Bianca's wrist, and held her hand.

A faint smile graced his lips. "I know you gave your brother, Nico, a skull ring as your last gift to him. As my gift to you, have this. Not only does it show that you are my child, but it shall bring you good luck." He leaned over and place a kiss on Bianca's forehead. "I must go."

Bianca frowned, shaking her head. "Father!"

Hades left the room hastily, slamming the doors shut behind him. Bianca slumped her shoulders, and fingered the necklace around her neck. Chaos came to her side, wrapping her arm around the dark haired girl's shoudlers.

"I still don't understand," Bianca grumbled.

"You will soon," Chaos said.

"I want to learn now," the dark haired-girl protested.

Chaos led out of the room. All your questions will be answered once you arrive at camp."

Bianca raised a brow. "And this camp is called...?"

Chaos smiled. "Walker, Camp Walker."

The Italian nodded her head, and continued to finger her necklace. Chaos glanced over at her and said, "At this camp, they wear charms that signified their completed summers. There is always a charm in the center that tells of who they are. Your angel wings charm tell others that you are an Angel."

"An Angel?" Bianca asked. "Like...God's messengers?"

Chaos laughed. "Yes, like my brother's messengers."

Bianca looked over at the goddess with a questioning look. She wanted to ask, but quickly disregared it. If this "Camp Walker" was going answer all her questions, then she better keep them in mind.

They walked down a long, winding hallway. Angels and god-like beings passed by them, some bowing their heads at Chaos and others eyeing Bianca warily. Bianca's black eyes wandered, taking in the hallway's appearance. It was an open-air hallway. Towering, Grecian columns held up the white marble roof, looking brand new. White, gauzy curtains hung from the ceiling, and floating colorful orbs floated above their heads. Bianca reached up, and her fingertips grazed one of the orbs. Once she touched it, the orb glowed brightly and burst into rainbow-colored sparkles. The Italian giggled, staring up at the light orbs in wonder.

"Welcome to _Paradiso Caelesti_ ," the goddess chimed.

"...'Heavenly Paradise'?" Bianca asked.

"Indeed, for this is a safe haven for all. This is home to us primordial gods, but we also welcome everyone."

Bianca bit her lip. "Like...Greek gods?"

Chaos nodded. "Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian, Celtic, and many more." She stopped, and stared out. "My siblings and I created everything. Almost everything is our children, and we care for our children deeply. They are our family, and we must care for them. Family is everything to us, Bianca. Without family or friends...who are we even living for?"

Bianca followed Chaos' gaze. The whole place looked like it was on a cloud. The ground was puffy and white. The large and grand buildings were spread about, floating above the puffy ground. Some buildings were Greek, others were Roman, and a few were even Gothic. It was like someone gathered all the cultures of the world and combined them together to create the architecture of _Paradiso Caelesti_.

The goddess was glancing below, at a garden. The bright, colorful garden was filled with the most exotic and beautiful plants Bianca has ever seen. On one side of the garden, there were common plants like lavender orchids and blue bells. On the other, there were exotic plants like cherry blossoms, turquoise jade vine, and lotus berthelotii. How Bianca knew what plants they were, she didn't know. All she knew that they were gorgeous.

In the middle of the garden was a large weeping willow tree with a ring of roses. The insides of the roses were silvery white, while the petals were blood red. A boy about fourteen or fifteen sat under the tree, twirling a rose and staring down at it sadly. The boy was lean and slim, built like a runner like Chaos. His skin was pale like Chaos', with strange golden markings on his arms and shoulders. He had shaggy, messy hair black as night with streaks of silvery white. His eyes black as ebony, with swirls of dark purple. The boy wore a silvery white Greek toga and golden gladiator sandals. A golden laurel rested on his head, tilted slightly to the right.

"That's my brother," Chaos said. "Cosmos, god of creation and lord of the cosmos."

"You two look alike," Bianca said. "You're twins, aren't you? Like Artemtis and Apollo?"

Chaos smiled. "Yes. Cosmos and I are very close, and I care deeply for him. I practically raised him when we were new gods and were figuring out our responsibilities." She looked at the god below, then quickly turned back to Bianca. "Come, come. You must get going. Someone is waiting for you, Bianca."

The goddess started walking off again, heading down a darker hallway. Bianca followed after her, wondering who could possibly be waiting for her. The hallway lead to a steel door with a glowing keypad. Chaos walked over to the keypad and pressed a few buttons. The door flashed, and creaked open. Behind the door, was a swirling purple portal that glowed. The portal flashed, and the swirling purple was replaced with a woodsy road. Next to the road, there was a sign that said "WELCOME TO OCEAN VIEW, OREGON" in bold white letters.

Chaos nodded her head towards the portal. "Step through this and it shall take you to where you must go," Chaos told her. "It will feel like you are shadow traveling."

"And this is safe?"

"If you're just a regular mortal; no. If you are a demigod or some other special being; yes."

Bianca looked at the portal and—without a second thought—marched into the portal. Her vision started to blur, and her body became numb. And then, there was a flash of light.

…

 **I hope you like this story! Bianca has always been a favorite of mine, and I was so mad she died. She could have been so amazing, yet Rick had to kill her off so early! So, I come with a fic that goes into my TDW universe.**

 **This is a prequel story. So, if you're interested in my " The Dimension Walker" series, this could be a good place to jump in! If you want to see the first book in the series, it's called "The Dimension Walker: The Pearl of Chaos".**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you next time!**

 **~Ari**


	2. Conversations and Revelations

_**People Like Us**_

 **A "The Dimension Walker" Prequel**

 **Summary** : _**There was more to her past than Bianca thought. Forced by these "Primordials", Hades sends her to a place called Camp Walker. Bianca's introduced to a whole world she never knew existed. She learns that her mother was no mortal, that her heritage was a big deal. The more she learns, the more Bianca is realizing that demigods aren't the only ones protecting the world.**_

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not own any characters. PJO rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. I only own OC's, "** **The Dimension Walker** **" series, plots, and headcanons. If there are any mistakes and/or errors, I apologize. I tried my best to fix them all.**

 **/Line|Break\**

 **~Chapter Two~**

 **~Conversations and Revelations~**

 **/Line|Break\**

After the flash of light faded, Bianca found herself standing at the road with the sign. The dark haired-looked around the barren road. It was cloudy, rainy day. The sky was covered with thick, grey clouds and the rain came down in semi-light drizzle. The air was warm and—thanks to the rain—wet. Yellow faded lines were painted on the road, and had a few tire skid marks. Tall, pine trees covered both sides of the road, and went down with it for miles. Bianca ran down the road, looking for shelter from the rain.

After running for what seems like hours, she came upon a town—probably Ocean View. The town was a bit bigger than most small towns. Town hall was a not very big building. It was white, church-like building with a clock tower. In front of it was a statue of a cloaked girl riding on a horse. Around the horse was a pack of wolves, their jaws opened wide. A few people walked in and out of the building. Small shops and boutiques made a U-shape around the town hall. From the windows, the Italian could see people setting up shop and turning the signs so that instead of reading "CLOSED" it read "OPEN".

Bianca hurried into the nearest store, which was a small cafe. The bells chimed as Bianca walked in, while squeezing the water out of the her hat. The cafe was small, but roomy. The air was cool, with the scent of baked goods and peppermint wafting around. The walls were a calming blue, with swirls of grey and snowy owls painted on there. A few feet in front of her, there was a long counter with stools tucked under the counter. Round, wooden tables were placed here and there, with ceramic barn owl center pieces.

A girl about Bianca's age was wiping off the counter, humming a soft tune. The girl had curly, medium brown hair with dark blonde highlights, put up in a high ponytail. Her round, owlish eyes were stormy-grey, like cloud during a thunderstorm. She was tall and had an athletic body frame, with slightly tanned peachy skin. She wore a white tank top, baggy grey shorts, glasses, and blue sneakers. A black apron was tied around her waist, with a small notepad and pencil sticking out from the apron pockets.

The girl finally looked up, and offered Bianca a warm smile as the Italian took a seat at a table by the window. She walked over to Bianca, and pulled out a notepad.

"Welcome to Minerva's Corner," she said. "I'm Harriet, Harriet Monroe."

"Bianca di Angelo."

Harriet clicked her tongue. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"N-No," Bianca said, shyly. "I'm from...uh...New York...?"

Harriet raised a brow. "New York, huh?" The corners of her lips tilted downward. "Where are your parents?"

"M-My dad is in...Italy on business. My mom is...dead."

The brunette gaped at her. "And you're here all alone?"

Bianca started making gestures with her hands, and started talking nervously. "W-Well one of my father's friends sent me here because of a camp and that someone was waiting for me and—"

The grey-eyed girl held up her hand, and Bianca instantly shut up. Harriet placed her hand on her hip, and raised her brow. Then, she shook her head and started muttering in Greek. Bianca watched as the girl started furiously scribbling on the notepad. Harriet tore out the paper and slammed it onto the table, causing Bianca to jump up. Her stormy eyes bore into Bianca's black ones, and spoke in a tone all too calm.

"Take an umbrella from the stand and go to this address on the paper," Harriet told her. "Chaos said someone was waiting for you, right? Well... _she's_ living here in Ocean View, at this address."

"How did you—?" Bianca tried to ask.

"We knew these day would come ever since Mr. R wrote you and your brother in his series," Harriet scoffed.

"Please." Bianca grabbed her wrist. "I don't understand anything. I thought I was _dead_. My father gave me no explanation, and I don't even know where I am."

Harriet sighed, and carefully moved her wrist from her grasp. "She'll explain it better than me, Bianca."

"Who is she?"

The grey-eyed girl clenched her jaw. "Maria Clarissa Angelo-Della-Morte. But...you know her as Maria di Angelo, your mother."

 **/~Ω~\**

Bianca walked in the rain, her whole body feeling numb. The rain had gotten harder, falling on her umbrella in large drops. The Italian stared down at the paper with empty eyes, with tears slowly starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

 _ **1913 Angel Lace Road**_ , the paper read. Bianca crumbled up the paper, and threw it to the ground.

Of all the things that has happened ever since she was resurrected, this was the one thing she never thought she would see coming. When she had died and gone to Elysium, her memories had returned to her and she remembered everything. Her mother, her past, her old home...everything. She had remembered seeing the hotel collapsing, seeing her father holding her mother's broken form. Her mother was dead, like how she was supposed to be dead. But, they were both alive. That was impossible! No one could cheat death, nor could anyone defy the forces of life and death. Yet, somehow she and her mother did...

Bianca stopped in her tracks, and looked up. She stood before a three-story house that looked like the houses in the South that rich people lived in. The house was white with a wrap around porch and balconies on the second and third floor. The lawn had dark green grass, and roses bushes lining the stone pathway to the front doors. Bianca carefully walked down the path, keeping an eye out for anything. She stopped at the mahogany doors, and gently knocked.

The door creaked open, and a beautiful woman appeared. She looked pretty young—maybe in her late twenties or early thirties—and had soft, angelic features. Her long, dark hair framed her face in wavy curls. She had eyes deep, rich brown that were so dark that they looked almost like obsidian. Her olive-toned skin had a few freckles dotting her cheeks, and had a strange mark on her right shoulder. The woman wore a light green velvet dress, brown sweater cardigan, and white two-inch heels. Around her neck was a silver, heart-shaped locket and on her hands she wore white, finger-less cotton gloves.

Bianca was about to say something, when she let out a little yelp. One of the woman's hands shimmered, and turned into a skeleton hand. The woman gasped, and quickly hid her hand behind her back.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, speaking with an Italian accent. "What do you want?"

Bianca gulped. "A-Are you...Maria Clarissa Angelo-Della-Morte?"

"Yes," Maria said, carefully. "You didn't answer my questions!"

Bianca dropped the umbrella and wrapped her arms around the older woman. The dark haired-girl broke down into sobs, rambling in Italian. Maria stared down at her in shock, her body frozen stiff. She quickly pulled away from Bianca, staring at her.

"B-Bianca?" she asked, slightly afraid. " _È che tu, mia figlia?_ " [ _Translation: Is that you, my daughter?_ ]

" _Si Mamma! Sì!_ " Bianca cried. "I t-thought you were dead..."

"As did I," Maria said with teary eyes. "Oh, look how much you've grown! You're as beautiful as Hades promise me you would be." But then, she paused. "Where's...where's Nico?"

Bianca pulled away, frowning. "He's back at Camp Half-Blood. He didn't...come with me."

Maria looked back down at her skeletal hand. " _Caro Dio, sapevo che questo sarebbe accaduto_." [ _Translation: Dear god, I knew this was going to happen._ ]

"Knew what?"

Maria waved her hand dismissvily. "Come come, there is a lot of things I need to tell you, Bia."

They walked into the house, moving towards the living room. It was quite spacious, with white walls and a black velvet carpet. A black, felt couch sat in front of a fireplace, with a mahogany coffee table in front of it and two white felt chairs at its sides. Bianca took a seat on the couch, and her mother sat at her side. Maria took her daughter's hands in hers, and took in a deep breath.

"When I was eight years old," Maria began, "my father and mother told my sisters and I about our family heritage. The Angelo-Della-Morte and Angelo-Custode families have been rivals for many generations. The rivalry stopped my _papà_ married my _mamma_ , and their families found peace in this union. Our family is not mortal, _mio caro_. Hades...he lied about what you and Nico are."

"Why?" Bianca asked. "What _are_ we, then?"

Maria looked at the fire. "Long ago, there were two beings called _Divina Matre_ —the Divine Mother—and _Pater Diuinus_ —the Divine Father. They were rulers of the Universe during the dawn of creation. _Divina Matre_ , or Infinite, gave birth to their four godly children. The were known as the Golden-Blooded Primordials, and were the First Generation of gods. _Pater Duinus_ , or Continuum, loved his children and gave them the title of rulers of the Universe. Their children soon created the Nine Realms, as well as the Reality Realm and many other minor realms. Instead being rulers like kings and queens, the four children decided to create a council. They called it the Primordial Council. The Four became the head of the council, and their children soon joined the council later on.

"When they created the Nine Realms and the other realms, they knew they couldn't govern and protect the Realms by themselves. The Four and other primordials soon created a race of powerful beings with the ability to travel through dimensions. They were called 'Dimension Walkers' or 'Guardians'. At first, they started out as children of Primordials. Down the line, they soon gained powers given them by the gods or by some other mysterious force and called these powers 'power classes'. The Dimension Walkers are sworn to protect the Nine Realm and ensure peace and balance. Their motto was 'Loyalty, Hope, Chivalry, Determination, and Acceptance'.

"For centuries, for generations, Dimension Walkers kept the Nine Realms balanced and peaceful. New Power Classes are constantly discovered, and more camps must be opened. Camp Walker and Camp Hood are the main Dimension Walker camps, but there are more camps being created all across the Realms."

Bianca stared at her mom, her mind still mulling over the information. Finally, she found her voice. "So...you are..."

"A Dimension Walker, yes. My whole family is." Maria paused. "You and Nico are, as well. Our power class is Angel, not to be confused with real angels. Our wings cannot be cut off, and we are not immortal. We are only immortal when the gods have made us real angels. I was able to see through the Mist because I am a Dimension Walker, not because I was a special mortal. Your father found out about who I was when you were born...

"The day you were born, a ghostly image of what your angel wings will look like appeared. Hades, the poor man, panicked and realized what he had done. Now, one of the Four, Lord Overseer, has a burning hatred for the Greek gods. Though it is not an officially rule, he has declared that Dimension Walker cannot go into the Ninth Realm without it being a quest or have children with the gods. Many of our kind followed his rule, but those were the old ways. Nowadays, most Dimension Walkers are just wary of the demigods and rarely visit the Ninth Realm.

"Anyways, the reason why your father insisted on hiding us in the Underworld because he, Aphrodite, Hermes, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo represent the Olympians in the Primordial council. They, along with some minor gods, are the only ones that know of our existence. Hades knew Lord Overseer would be furious, and would make sure you and Nico would never make it to adulthood. He hated mutts, which were Dimension Walkers that were also demigods."

"But wasn't the first generation of Dimension Walker demigods, since they were children of Primordials?" Bianca asked.

"Well yes, but the children of Primordials like to call themselves half-bloods, or halflings. Not demigods, because those are what Greek and Roman children of gods are called." The dark haired woman sighed. "Hades wanted to protect you and Nico at all costs, wanted to make sure you lived a long, joyful life. But I knew that raising you and Nico in the Underworld would be no good for you. You had to go to Camp Hood, the camp I attended. But, Hades forbid me."

"Now here we are," Bianca said, looking around the room. "In some strange town, both of us alive and Nico's not with us. Father said I had to attend Camp Walker, yet he said nothing about Nico."

Maria stood up. "Nico is special, Bianca. Hades told me that he was destined for greater things." The Italian shook her head. "I...you'll understand more later on. Come, come! I prepared a room for you."

Bianca quickly followed her mother, her stomach churning. They climbed up the stairs and came to the second floor. Maria led her to a black door with silvery stars and butterflies painted onto it. Bianca carefully opened the door, and then gasped.

"I hope you liked it," Maria said, nervously. "I was revived during the time you and Nico were in the Lotus. They made me immortal and never aging, and placed me here in Ocean View as...part of my punishment. Only when you returned the curse would be lifted. Since then, Chaos had visited me and told me about you and Nico. And when I was told you would come to me last week, I prepared this room just for you."

Bianca looked around, her jaw dropping. The walls were lavender, and the carpeted floor was chocolate brown. Across from where Bianca was standing were two, stained-glass doors that led to a balcony that were hidden behind sheer, light grey curtains. To her left, there was a king-sized, four poster canopy bed with rose-red curtains. At the right side of the bed, there was a mahogany nightstand. At the left of the bed, there was a white vanity complete with makeup, brushes, and a jewelry box. To her right, there was a dark brown closet and a bookcase that made an arch over the white shelved-desk. Resting in the middle of the room was a worn, steamer trunk with a large, silver bow on top. Bianca hurried over to the steamer trunk and opened it up.

Inside, there was a collection of different kinds of Polaroid cameras, clothing and shoes, CD's (complete with a CD player), books, and two phones. Half the clothes looked like they were from the 1930's or 1940's, while the other half were modern, pastel-colored clothing. The CD's were mostly by artist that Bianca had never heard of, probably since she didn't listen to much music. The books looked interesting enough, and so were the phones. One phone was a smartphone, while the other was an vintage landline telephone.

"I love it!" Bianca beamed, quickly taking out the items.

Maria chuckled. "You go and start putting those away, and I'll go make dinner."

"Okay, _Mamma_ ," Bianca said.

Maria closed the door behind her, leaving Bianca alone. The dark haired girl sighed, and pulled out the orb from the pocket of her cardigan. She stared down at the orb, rubbing her fingers over it. The orb gave off a golden glow, humming softly. Flashes of images danced inside the orb, showing Bianca many things. But one image stuck with her. It was her brother, Nico, yelling at Percy and running away. She grimaced, and placed the ball behind her. Gathering up the clothes and shoes, she walked over to the closet and opened it up. She softly hummed a tune as she placed the clothes and shoes in, unaware of the orb glowing.

" _ **Soon daughter of Hades**_ ," a voice whispered from inside the orb. " _ **Soon...**_ "

A pair of dark eyes peered out of the orb. From the orb, a black wisp slithered out and went towards Bianca. It went into her cardigan pocket, and turned into a small, black marble. The orb flashed, and the pair of eyes disappeared.

...

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I tried my best to make it good and lengthy!**

 **Next chapter is Bianca going to Camp Walker and meeting the campers.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Reviews let me know how you feel about the story and motivate me.**

 **See ya next time!**

 **~Ari**


	3. Welcome to Camp Walker, Newbie

_**People Like Us**_

 **A "The Dimension Walker" Prequel**

 **Summary** : _**There was more to her past than Bianca thought. Forced by these "Primordials", Hades sends her to a place called Camp Walker. Bianca's introduced to a whole world she never knew existed. She learns that her mother was no mortal, that her heritage was a big deal. The more she learns, the more Bianca is realizing that demigods aren't the only ones protecting the world.**_

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not own any characters. PJO rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. I only own OC's, "The Dimension Walker" series, plots, and headcanons. If there are any mistakes and/or errors, I apologize. I tried my best to fix them all.**

 **/Line|Break\**

 **~Chapter Three~**

 **~Welcome to Camp Walker, Newbie~**

 **[Updated 7/29/15]**

 **/Line|Break\**

After putting away most of her things, Bianca hurried downstairs for dinner. From inside the kitchen, a radio was turned on and Maria was softly humming. Bianca took her seat, glancing out the window. Bianca was surprised to find a doghouse and two puppies running around the backyard. A large, black dog sat on the patio, watching the pups. Maria chuckled as she took a seat in front of Bianca.

"That's Bella," the Italian woman said. "I found her in the woods. Poor thing...her mate left right after her pups were born. Taking care of her was hard, considering she's a shadow wolf."

"A shadow wolf?" Bianca asked.

"A creature from the Shadow Realms." Maria waved her hand. "Completely harmless, unless you provoke it or train it to be deadly. Otherwise, they are quite passive and peaceful."

Bianca nodded, and started playing with her food. Maria bit her lip, and glanced away. An awkward silence filled the room. A million things were buzzing in Bianca's head, and she wanted to ask so many questions. But, she couldn't find the courage to ask any. It's been so long since Bianca had seen her mother, and she didn't know where to start. Finally, Maria looked up at her and smiled.

"I've always wondered how you and Nico would love camp," Maria mused.

"What's Camp Walker like?" Bianca asked.

"A wonderful place," Maria sighed. "The whole valley is protected by special, magical borders. Camp Walker is run by the two of the Four, Lady Deamata and Lord Overseer. But, when they are away or have to get to their duties, I take over. It's much like Camp Half-Blood, but different. People are more open-minded, more accepting and welcoming. I know they will accept you, even if you are a mutt." She paused, and smiled. "But, the best thing about camp is all the people you'll meet, friends you're going to make...and the crushes you'll have. Camp will become your second home, and the campers will be part of your family."

Bianca smiled. "So...when am I going to camp?"

"Tomorrow morning. The bus will arrive at ten o' clock to take you to camp. You'll have plenty of time to pack and get ready."

The dark-haired girl nodded her head, and pushed her plate away. "I'm not really that hungry, _Mamma_. Can I be excuse from the table?"

"Of course, _mia figlia_ ," Maria said.

Bianca quickly got out of her seat and hurried upstairs. Once inside her room, she shut the door and grabbed the orb. It glowed, humming softly. Bianca sat down on her bed, staring at the orb.

"Okay," she whispered. "You showed me something, something about those three teens. I don't understand _why_ , though..."

An image appeared in the orb, showing a pair of glowing aqua-green eyes. Green mist swirled around the orb, and blue flames flickered around the pair of eyes. The image shifted to seven teenagers on a flying boat. She could recognize a few, like the three kids from the bus and Percy Jackson. They seemed to be flying somewhere, but Bianca couldn't figure out where. The orb hummed again, and an echoing voice spoke.

" _A war against the Giants has begun. But...another war in the Realms is stirring. Your fight lies somewhere else, Bianca..._ "

"M-Me?" the Italian asked. "I'm just...a daughter of Hades."

" _You have the potential to be great. To become a hero like Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Your powers are immense...and your will is strong. Your prophecy shall come...but for now..._ "

From her pocket, a black marble flew out and floated in front of her face. The marble shifted its form, and turned into a long dagger. The black blade radiated darkness and shadows, and the hilt and handle were made of silvery iron. Bianca reached out and grabbed the dagger, causing the orb to float above her head.

" _Go to Camp Walker...train...make friends...be naive...and soon your prophecy will come to you..._ "

The orb shimmered, and a flash of light engulfed the room. Bianca let out a yelp as her room went dark. She could faintly hear her mother cursing and swearing in Italian. Bianca looked around, searching for the orb. The dark-haired girl sighed, glancing at her dagger. She placed it on her nightstand, and laid down. A yawn escaped her lips, and she fell asleep.

 **/~Ω** **~\**

The next morning, Bianca was up and early. Her steamer trunk sat at in front of the foot-board of her bed, with an opened suitcase on top of her bed. Bianca was at her closet, picking out clothes for camp. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, and she wasn't planning on changing. Her dagger laid next to her suitcase, glinting faintly. Music played from the CD player on her desk, and Bianca softly hummed along. The sunlight shined through the opened stained-glass doors, and a cool breeze flew in. Bella the shadow wolf laid on her bed, with her puppies hiding underneath the bed. Absentmindedly, Bianca started talking to the wolf.

"I hope Mamma is right about Camp Walker being a wonderful place," the Italian said, gathering up some pastel skirts and vintage dresses. "I mean, Camp Half-Blood was amazing! But...what if Camp Walker isn't up to par with Camp Half-Blood?"

Bella tilted her head and whined. Bianca shook her head, placing the skirts and dresses in the suitcase.

"I know I shouldn't get all paranoid. Mamma's been to this camp. And if she loves it, then I know I'll love it." She paused, biting her lip. "But still...I'm worried..."

She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. Everything was overwhelming, and Bianca was barely catching up. She barely understood the Dimension Walker world, let alone understand the concepts and history. She was brought back to life, but it wasn't rebirth. It was something different, Bianca was sure of it. She had all her memories, even the ones the Lethe washed away, leading up to the day she died. She was in the body of a sixteen year old girl, not a twelve year old. If she was brought back to life, why wasn't she in the body she died in?

Bianca slammed her suitcase shut. "I don't understand. Anything."

Bella barked, and got off the bed. She walked out the door, with puppies following after her. Bianca chuckled, bitterly. Picking up the suitcase, she hurried out the room and downstairs. Her mother waited for her, wearing something that really threw Bianca off guard.

"Mamma?" she asked. "What...are you wearing?"

Maria glanced down. "What does it look like?" she smiled.

The older woman had on a pair of black skinny jeans and dark grey sneakers. She wore a dark red shirt with the words "CAMP WALKER" in gold. Above the words, was a picture of a bronze shield with the infinite symbol on it. Two golden swords were crossed over one another behind the shield. Around her neck was a leather cord, with several silver beads, with one silver charm in the middle that was shaped like angel wings. A leather scabbard was strapped to her side, with a glowing sword sheathed inside. Her hair was put in plaits, with a golden bejeweled circlet placed across her forehead like a princess tiara.

"This is what I wear to camp," Maria explained. "I take over when Mr. O and Ms. D have to go off to business, which most of the time."

"You look so...modern," Bianca gasped.

Her mother chuckled. "Thank you, that's what I was going for." She grabbed her purse and hurried towards the door. "Now, come on! The bus should be arriving soon."

As they stepped through the door, a large yellow bus drove up in front of the house. Through the slightly tinted windows, Bianca could see kids horsing around inside. Bianca and her mother quickly walked towards the bus, where a woman stepped out of the bus. She was tall and lean, built like a runner, with cinnamon brown-colored skin. She had bright, emerald green eyes and curly, ash blonde hair put up in a high ponytail. The woman wore a grass green tank top, dirt brown running Capri pants, bright white tennis shoes, and a large, grey hoodie. A worn, red baseball cap rested on her head, and a silver whistle hung around her neck.

"Maria!" the woman boomed. "Nice to see you again!"

"Rosie," Maria smiled, hugging the woman. "I've missed you."

"Likewise," the woman, Rosie, chuckled. "Now, who's the muffin?"

Bianca gulped as Rosie gave her a crocodile grin. Maria shook her head and laughed. She wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, offering her an apologetic smile.

"Rosie, this is my daughter, Bianca." Maria nodded her head towards Rosie. "Bianca, this is my friend, Rosie Wood."

"Hello there," Rosie said. "So...you're a mutt too?"

"I-I guess," Bianca stuttered. "Are you one too, Ms. Wood?"

The dark-skinned woman laughed. "Call me Coach, muffin," she smirked. "And yes, I am. My mother is Gaea, Protogenos of the earth, and my father is an Earth Elemental, a power class."

"Cool," Bianca said. "So...are all these kids from Ocean View?"

"You betcha! Lived all their lives or most of their lives here. My dad, Richard Wood, lived here all his life. So have I. You're gonna love it here, Bianca. You're also gonna love camp." She pointed her thumb behind her. "Now, come on!"

They all boarded the bus, sitting at the front. Bianca quickly gazed out the window, watching as they slowly pulled away from their house. Maria and Rosie soon fell into a quiet conversation, laughing like old buddies (which probably they were). Bianca continued to stare out the window, watching as they drove out of Ocean View and into the forest. All Bianca could see was clear, bright blue skies, tall pine trees, the asphalt road, and wild animals lingering near the forest line. The bus rumbled along the slightly bumpy road, and the chattering voices seemed to be blending together. The dark-haired girl placed her hand on the cold window, biting her lip.

A finger tapped her shoulder, causing Bianca to turn around. Harriet was sitting behind her, with a grin on her lips. A dark blue Yankees cap rested on her head, and Bianca could see the silver owl earrings she was wearing. If Harriet's hair was honey-blonde, Bianca could've mistaken her for Annabeth.

"Hey, Bianca was it?" Harriet asked. "Nice to see you again!"

"H-Hi," Bianca muttered.

Harriet wrapped her arm around the boy sitting next to her. "This is my boyfriend, TJ."

"'Sup," TJ said.

TJ looked like how Bianca always pictured surfers—tall, lean, and handsome. He had tanned skin and ocean-blue eyes, with swirls of sea-green around his pupils. His shaggy, blue black hair was hidden under a dark blue beanie. TJ wore a white muscle shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a dark grey hoodie. Around his neck was a leather cord with a few golden beads and a seashell in the middle of the beads. Bianca pointed at the necklace.

"Is that the camp necklace?" she asked. "It looks...different."

"The camp necklaces work differently here," Harriet said. "First, you start off with charms and something that represents your power class and/or godly parent. Then, once you get seven charms, you upgrade to beads to save room. Plus, instead of a symbol charm that represents that summer, the bead contains all the events that had happened and can display it like a projector. And you get to save your charms on a camp bracelet. Each bead and charm equal one completed summer. Silver beads/charms for girls and gold for boys."

Bianca fingered the necklace she was wearing. "Seven summers, huh?"

Harriet nodded, and fished out her leather cord. She had a few silver beads, and an owl-shaped charm in the middle of the cord. "I've been going to camp since I was five. TJ too. That's how I met him."

"And we started dating when we were thirteen," TJ stated proudly. "Girlfriend for three years straight."

"Fish Breath," Harriet laughed. "Shut it!"

"You know you love me, Owl Head," TJ teased.

Bianca smiled. "Well, I hope your relationship stays strong and happy."

"It will, cuz I'm as loyal as a dog," TJ said.

"That's because you act like one," Harriet snorted. "You drool, beg, whine, and get excited just like a dog."

"But you like dogs."

"Yes, I do."

"Then what's—Oh."

"That's why we call you 'Seafoam Head'."

"Wha—Hey!"

Bianca chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. Harriet and TJ playfully pushed and punched at each other, laughing out loud. Harriet was rolling her eyes, while TJ was grinning like an idiot. Bianca turned around and looked out the window. The bus had stopped in front of a field of tall grass. A tall hill towered above the bus, casting a large shadow. Everyone exited the bus, grabbing their luggage and rushing out. Bianca stood in the field, staring up at the hill in awe. On top of the hill, there was the largest pine tree Bianca has ever seen. Something silver glittered in the tree's branches, and there were figures sitting upon the branches or around the tree's trunk. The kids were running up the hill, whooping and hollering with glee. TJ and Harriet linked their arms with Bianca, smiling brightly.

"Come on, Bianca," Harriet said. "You're gonna love the view."

The Italian laughed as Harriet and TJ practically dragged her up the hill. Once they made it to the top, everyone gathered and stared down at the valley. Bianca caught her breath as she gazed out.

The valley was large—probably twice the size of the valley Camp Half-Blood was in—with a long stretch of woods and lush green fields. Towards the west, there was a long, rocky beach with an old, wooden dock. The sea was glittering green, the waves lazily crashing onto the shore. From the beach, a small river with crystal-blue waters led towards a small lake in the forest. Bianca could spot a huge cliff a long way down the long stretch of the beach, with a tree hanging off the cliff's edge.

Nestled near the trees, a good distance from the hill, stood a four-story Victorian house with a wrap-around porch. The house was white with black trimmings, with a silver weather vane in the shape of a fairy on the roof. A large maple-tree shaded the house, with a tire swing dangling from a low branch. There were some Grecian columns on the front porch, which was odd. Perhaps the builder was going for some Greek influences on the house, or he thought it would look interesting. Bianca didn't know.

Across from the house was a cluster of cabins, maybe over twenty of them. They formed a rectangle around a central green, with a large hearth in the middle. A few feet towards the rocky beach, there was another cluster of cabin. Bianca guessed there were thirteen cabins in that cluster, arranged in a crescent around a central green and another large hearth. There were little kids and teens all over camp, some going into cabins and other heading off into the woods. Most of them were wearing a dark red shirt that Bianca's mom was wearing.

"Welcome to Camp Walker," Harriet smiled.

"Where we're family in anything but blood," TJ grinned.

Bianca gasped. " _Incredibile...assolutamente incredibile..._ " [ _Translation: Amazing...absolutely amazing..._ ]

"Alright muffins!" Coach Rosie called. "Head off to your cabins and get ready for the welcome back ceremony at the amphitheater in twenty minutes." She looped her arm with Maria. " _Zia_ Maria and I have some business to attend to in the Main House."

" _Zia_?" Bianca asked. "But Mamma, you're not their blood aunt."

"Here in camp, we're all family," Maria said. "Most of the campers call me 'auntie' or 'aunt' Maria. Pretty soon, everyone refers to me as ' _Zia_ Maria'."

"Come on, Bianca" TJ said. "You've got a lot to see!"

Bianca snickered as Harriet and TJ dragged her down the hill, heading past the Victorian house (which Bianca guessed was the Main House). The three stopped at a dirt path that lead to the thirteen cabins arranged in a crescent and the twenty cabins arranged in a rectangle. The other kids from the bus headed towards the twenty cabins, smiling and horsing around during the way. TJ gave Harriet a quick peck on her cheek, and hurried off towards the cabins. Harriet smiled, and nudged Bianca.

"Before we get you to your cabin," the grey-eyed girl started, "you need to learn a little more than what your mom has told you."

"Starting with?" Bianca asked.

"The Protogenoi, aka the primordial gods." She jutted her chin towards the thirteen cabins. "Come on...there's a lot to talk about..."

 **/~Ω** **~\**

They sat down on the grass near the hearth. Bianca glanced at the thirteen cabins, impressed by how they looked. Harriet leaned back, staring up at the sky and resting on her elbows. Her blonde-streaked hair swayed softly in the wind. Bianca gulped, and cleared her throat.

"So...what's with the two wings of cabins?" she asked.

"The twenty cabins are for the power classes," Harriet said. "And the thirteen cabins are for the primordials' children. There are more cabins for both, so you're seeing the first wing. These thirteen cabins represent the gods and goddesses of the Great Council. The cabins, as you can see, are arranged in a crescent. Even numbers to the left, and the odd numbers to the right."

Bianca tilted her head. "Do they all have kids?"

Harriet shook her head. "Some are too busy to have kids, while others have a few kids. A few rarely have kids, for reasons that are their own." She sat up, and clapped her hands. "Now! Let me explain and introduce some of the gods."

She pointed over towards cabin one, over at the base of the crescent. Cabin one was high and mighty—much like the Zeus cabin back at Camp Half-Blood—with thick, Roman columns at the front. The tall, golden doors were decorated with bronze clocks, with hourglass-shaped handles as the door knobs. Bianca could see kids walking inside the cabin, each having the same dark hair, blue eyes, and tan or olive skin. The kids were talking excitedly in Italian and Latin, hugging each other and smiling brilliantly.

"That's cabin one," Harriet said. "It belongs to Overseer, the second eldest child of _Divina Matre_ —the Divine Mother—and _Pater Diuinus_ —the Divine Father. He's the god of fate, time, and prophecies. We call him 'Mr. O' when he's at camp, but most of the time he's referred to as 'Lord Overseer' or just 'Overseer'."

"And he doesn't like demigods," Bianca stated.

"Well...he isn't very fond of them. Honestly, he thinks they are overrated. He thinks the 'true heroes' are the children of the primordials and us Dimension Walkers." Harriet chuckled. "But, he has a thing against Zeus and Hera. He doesn't believe in ruling with a monarchy. Ruling as a council makes much more sense to him then having a king or queen, which most of the primordials agree to. Plus...Zeus did something that made the primordials wipe the memories of DW's and anything concerning them. Some gods had to earn back their memories, like Aphrodite, Hermes, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo. Others were chosen, like Hecate, Hestia, Iris, Hebe, Persephone, and a lot more minor gods and goddesses."

Bianca nodded her head, and turned to cabin two. Cabin two was a grand Gothic building, much taller than cabin one. The walls were creme colored, with onyx, flying buttress and the pointed arch door were covered by shimmering, silver veils. A stone gargoyle above the arch, its rock eyes trained on the ground. Ravens and crows nested on the roof, and tall willow trees shaded the Gothic cabin. Three or four kids lingered around the cabin, looking around warily. When Bianca caught their gaze, they quickly went inside. She had only gotten a glance at their dark hair and glowing, purple eyes.

Harriet shook her head. "That cabin belongs to Deamata, the eldest child of _Divina Matre_ and _Pater Diuinus_. She's the goddess of magic and destiny, and also has the control over the stars. You can call her 'Ms. D', 'Lady Deamata', or just 'Deamata'. She doesn't really care, unless you insult her. Her kids are pretty cool, but also kinda creepy and mysterious sometimes."

"Is she nice?" Bianca asked. "Deamata, I mean."

The grey-eyed girl nodded. "Oh yeah, Ms. D is very nice. One of the most helpful and wisest goddesses on the council."

Bianca nodded her head, and looked over at the next two cabins.

Cabin three and four were very similar. Both weren't as high and mighty as Cabin one. They were two stories tall, almost as tall as cabin one. The outside of cabin three was black as obsidian, while the outside of cabin four was dark amethyst. The door of cabin three was bronze, with an infinity symbol carved in. Cabin four's door was platinum, with a swirling, glowing vortex carved in. Above the door of cabin three, there was a carving of a red phoenix—with actual flames emanating from it. Above the door of cabin four, there was an animal that looked like a combination of a phoenix and an owl carved in. Silver dots were spread all over the outside walls of cabin three, faintly twinkling. Swirls of black were spread over the walls of the outside of cabin four, moving across the surface. The porch of both cabins had a swinging cushioned seat. Cabin three had a telescope on the porch, while cabin four's porch was covered by a silvery veil. Bianca couldn't see any movement from inside the cabin, nor could she see any kids lingering around.

The Italian gave Harriet a questioning gaze. "Who's cabins are those? They look...empty."

Harriet sucked in a sharp breath. "Cosmos and Chaos, the twin son and daughter of _Divina Matre_ and _Pater Diunius_. Both are god and goddess of life and creation. Chaos controls the Void, while Cosmos controls...well...the cosmos. They never really come to camp, since they're really busy with their responsibilities. Life is a force that's hard to control, much like Death. They...rarely have kids due to them being very occupied with their jobs and that they...just can't have kids."

"Why?"

Harriet scratched the back of her neck. "Well...let's do a comparison. The children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are pretty powerful, right? The three brothers had to do an oath to prevent having more kids—"

"—But they failed," Bianca reminded her, remembering Percy and Thalia.

"Yes. Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace are very powerful demigods. Now, think about Deamata, Overseer, Chaos, and Cosmos. Deamata's children have prophetic abilities, as well as being able to practice and use any kind of magic. Overseer's children have more prophetic abilities than Deamata's, and can control time itself. That's pretty powerful." Harriet glanced up at the sky. "Now, if Chaos and Cosmos had children, their children would be able to control life itself, and create anything they desire. With Chaos' kids, they can bend the Void to their will. With Cosmos' kids, they can bend the cosmos to their will."

Bianca blinked. "That's... _powerful_."

Harriet clenched her jaw. "The last child of Cosmos was long ago, during Dimensional War II and the Great Prophecy of Fate. His name was Xavier Walker, and he was a Savior. But...we _barely_ survived that war. If another child of Cosmos or Chaos comes around..."

Harriet trailed off, a shadowing crossing over her face. She quickly cleared her throat, and composed herself. The grey-eyed girl looked trouble, and Bianca didn't dare try to ask what was wrong. The dark-haired girl turned away, her eyes roaming over to cabin five.

The cabin looked almost like a giant tent. The draped fabrics across the structure billowed and blew in the wind like fine silk, colored with different shades of grey and black. The fabric was imprinted with the galaxies that surround Earth, moving across the fabric. Outlining the silk, there was ebony ribbon that looked like mist and shadow have been woven together. There were bronze plates of a strange symbol. It was a five-pointed star with a raven in front of it, with its wings spread out wide. Above the raven's head was a crescent moon set on its side. Gigantic black horns were at the top of the tent, decorated with silver designs. Darkness seemed to emanate from the tent, and shadows danced from within the tent-like cabin.

"Erebus, primordial of darkness, mist, and shadows." Harriet shuddered. "He's creepy, and powerful. He only has two kids, named Helena and Liam. Lord Erebus doesn't have very many affairs, but when he does Lady Nyx always seemed to be there to help the birth of Erebus' child."

"But...wouldn't she be mad he cheated on her?" Bianca asked. "That's what Hera did...and Persephone."

"Nope. Nyx and Erebus have a very strong and trusting relationship. They know they're gods and they have flings from time to time."

Bianca didn't expect that, but then again what was she expecting? She would've guessed that their would be stories of Nyx going after Erebus' children, or Erebus going after Nyx's children. That's how the Olympians were like. Hera hated Zeus's kids, and Bianca was pretty sure Persephone wasn't too fond of Hades's children. But no, apparently the primordials were different. Their relationship was far more trusting and forgiving than Hera and Zeus's, or like Hades and Persephone's. It made Bianca wonder why the Olympians were less trusting than the primordials. Shaking her head, the Italian gazed over to the next cabin.

Cabin six was a huge castle, towering slightly higher than Deamata's cabin. There were millions of stars on the walls, twinkling brilliantly. The colors of the castle/cabin kept changing, always a new color every time Bianca blinked. The moon was visible on the cabin/castle's every-changing surface, and corresponded with the real moon's always changing state. Bianca could see a few kids entering the cabin, maybe five or six in total.

"Nyx, goddess of the night." Harriet grinned. "She, in my opinion, has the best cabin. Sometimes the Northern Lights or shooting stars appear above the cabin, and the other campers gather around it to watch the light show. Lady Nyx is kind, like Ms. D, and sometimes mischievous. Her kids are one of the best pranksters in camp."

"What kind of pranks do they do?"

"Ya know, the usual. Making waking campers think it's still nighttime, making some campers blind, starlight bomb pranks while campers are going for jogs or sleeping—"

"Okay, I get it." Bianca shivered, thinking about the Nyx kids throwing bombs full of starlight at unsuspecting campers. They sounded almost as bad as the Hermes kids.

Harriet snorted, and they turned towards cabin seven. It was a lighthouse, close to the rocky beach, with waves lazily crashing up against it. The lighthouse didn't look like a regular lighthouse, though. Long, spindly poles stretched from the light at the top, down to the grass below. The lighthouse itself looked bigger than a real lighthouse. In the inside of the long poles, was the base of the lighthouse; a big, long cylinder which had paintings of boats and the waves on it. The light on the top was on, despite it being a sunny day.

"Pontus," Harriet said, smiling faintly. "Primordial of all oceans and seas. Father of fish and all other sea creatures. My boyfriend, TJ, is his son."

"Then why—?"

"Because he's the only son of Pontus," Harriet said. "He spends most of his time with the Water Elementals, since it gets lonely. But, he'll come here to drop off his stuff in his cabin." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "But anyway, Pontus is pretty laid-back and easy-going. But, like the tide, he can change. Just be glad that most of the time he's nice."

Bianca tried to think. Pontus was god of the oceans and seas, so he would be like Poseidon. She had seen just how powerful Percy was, so Poseidon was probably five times more powerful. That would mean Pontus would be ten times—maybe even twenty—times more powerful than Poseidon. Pontus also created fish and all other sea creatures, and could also command them to do anything he wished. TJ could control the water better than Percy, and maybe even speak and control sea creatures whenever he wanted. That...was pretty powerful. She quickly moved on, turning to the next cabin.

Cabin eight was a little log cabin surrounded by a gigantic hill shaped like a women. From the women's eyes, water spilled out from them, making it look like she was crying. At the top of her head was a small volcano, which looked dormant. The little log cabin had a large garden in the front of it, with a multitude of butterflies and dragonflies flying around. Large pine trees encase the cabin, making it look cozy. There were a handful of kids heading into the cabin and tending to the garden.

"Gaea?" Bianca asked.

Harriet nodded. "Yeah. Most of her godly essence is slumbering, but the rest of her is awake and she goes off having children. Since she married Tartarus, she's been acting more like...herself. Much kinder, nicer, and more helpful. But..."

"But?" the daughter of Hades echoed.

The brunette bit her lip. "We...the primordials, I mean, keeping an eye on her since she can be pretty evil. Gaea orchestrated her ex-husband's, Ouranos, death. She and Tartarus created the Giants, and waged war against the Olympians. The council has been wary of her ever since, especially Chaos, her mother. We believe she may start up a war, and we might have to get involved." Harriet glanced at the ground, biting her lip. "But, she slumbering, so we shouldn't worry too much." She tired to a smile. "Anyways...back to the introductions..."

They both glanced up, staring over at cabin nine. Cabin nine was a big castle made out of glass. Gigantic, feathered wings were wrapped around the castle, as if the wings were protecting it. The wings looked like angel wings; pure white that fluttered in the wind. There was wind swirling around the cabin, but it seemed like it's purified air. Puffy, white clouds surrounded the castle, sometimes turning into horsetail-shaped clouds. There were a large group of kids, maybe seventeen or eighteen kids in total, hurried into the cabin.

"Aither," Harriet said. "God of light and the upper air that supposedly the gods of Olympus breathed. He has a lot of kids, like Apollo. His wife, Hemera, doesn't really mind. Like her mother and father's relationship, Aither and Hemera's relationship is quite trusting and they have little quarrels. Speaking of Hemera..."

She pointed over at cabin ten, which was shaped like an exploratorium. On the top of the dome, there was an artificial sun emitting sunlight. Around the dome, was a replica of the sky. The faux sky was constantly changing, as if someone was changing it to fit their needs. There were a handful of kids, maybe seven or eight in total.

"Hemera, goddess of the day. Her cabin is pretty amazing. On rainy days, the dome will pull out a gigantic umbrella to drape over cross the cabin so that campers can stay dry and warm." She chuckled. "The goddess herself can be bit of an...airhead. Not very intelligent, but very witty and kind. She a little naive, but she knows what's fair and right."

"Has she ever done something bad?" Bianca asked. "Like...cursing someone? Had a fight with a god?"

"No." The grey-eyed girl paused. "Well...one time she cursed this one hero...but that hero ended up having a happy ending."

"Who was the hero?"

"I don't know. We don't talk about it that much...speaking of something we don't talk about much..." Harriet nodded her head towards cabin eleven.

Cabin eleven was huge bronze dome, like Hemera's cabin. Stars decorated the outside of the cabin, glowing a faint white light. Its a simple design, really—they probably based it off of what the Greeks thought the sky looked like. Sometimes, flashes of lighting came down onto the dome, or even visible rays of sunshine, right in broad daylight. That gave the cabin a heavenly glow. There wasn't a single kid near the cabin, or any sign that someone went inside the cabin. It was like it was abandoned.

"That cabin belongs to Ouranos, lord of the sky. He was..."

"A horrible man," Bianca cut in. "I-I mean, wasn't he? He threw his own children into Tartarus, even though he knew Gaea loved them. He cursed his son Kronos, which caused him to treat his children the same way Ouranos treated his own. If it wasn't for him, maybe the Titans and gods would've ruled in peace."

Harriet whistled. "Wow...you sure you're not a Giver?"

Bianca frowned. "Giver? What's that?"

The grey-eyed girl smirked proudly. "That's my power class. We Givers hold infinite knowledge and wisdom of all the Realms. Our patron is Athena, and we considered ourselve her children."

"So...you're like the Athena kids back at Camp Half-Blood."

"In a way...yes. Now, back to the gods! There are two cabins left; cabin twelve and cabin thirteen."

They both looked at the cabins at the ends of the crescent. Cabin twelve was a gigantic treehouse. The tree was black as ebony, and had no leaves on its branches. The pure black cabin was nestled in the middle of the tree's branches, emitting a dark purple glow to. Purple, astronomical signs encased in a circle is found on every corner of the cabin. Bianca could see pitch black horse-like spirits lingering around the ginormous tree trunk. A handful of kids were climbing up rope ladders and wooden ladders, some of them laughing and grinning like idiots.

Cabin thirteen was a large volcano. Around the volcano, a bone structural gate stands tall. Huge horns stuck out of the gate, forming a halo around a skull of a monster. The volcano was active, but no lave spilled out. The cabin must've been inside of the volcano, since Bianca could see glowing marks on a door-like impression on the volcano. A few kids hurried into the cabin, keeping their heads low and trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Twelve is Akhlys' cabin and thirteen is Tartarus' cabin," Harriet said. "Akhlys, goddess of misery and poisons. She has some...self-esteam issues. Her kids are happier than her and a whole lot more fun, however. Then there's Tartarus, god of the pit. His kids are...not very happy when he claims them. Honestly, I can't blame them. Who would want a scary god of the evil pit as a father?"

Bianca bit her lip. "So...that's all the gods?"

Harriet shook her head. "No, there are some more primordials. But, these are the ones you have to know." She glanced up at the sky. "Come on, the welcoming ceremony will be starting soon. We should get going."

They both stood up, stretching. Bianca looked at the cabins once again, her eyes trained on cabin three. She could've sworn she saw a figure watching her with dark eyes. The Italian shook her head, and walked off with Harriet.

 **/~Ω** **~\**

The amphitheater was deep within the forest, sitting in front of the rocky shores of the beach. The large, rectangular stage was made of wood and stone, with Grecian columns standing tall behind the stage. Golden veils hung from the columns, with a large, bronze brazier sitting in the middle of the stage. Thousands of stone benches made a semi-circle around the stage, with hundreds of kids sitting on them. They were seated by their godly parents and power class. All of the campers were talking and laughing, catching up and talking about what happened when they went back home.

Harriet guided Bianca to a section of benches close to the stage, where two or three kids were sitting. Bianca sat down, looking up at Harriet in confusion.

"You have to be officially sorted into your cabin," the grey-eyed girl said simply.

"Okay," Bianca muttered, fingering the leather cord around her neck.

Harriet walked off, over to a group of smart-looking kids. Bianca sighed, and folded her hands on her lap. She glanced up at the stage, seeing her mom and Coach Rosie standing in front of the brazier. Coach Rosie blew into her whistle, causing a sharp shrill to echo. Everyone instantly quieted down, and looked up at the two woman. Coach nodded her head, and Maria began to speak.

" _Salutem!_ " she said in Latin. [ _Translation: Greetings!_ ]

" _Salutem!_ " the campers echoed.

The Italian woman smiled. "Welcome back to Camp Walker, recruits! I hope all of you had a wonderful school year. Many faces, both new and old, I see out there. To the seasoned campers, I welcome you back to your second home. To the new recruits, I hope you find a new family here at camp."

Cheers rose up from the campers, all of them whooping and hollering with glee. Maria rasied her hand, and the cheers slowly died down.

"Today, four campers have found their way to Camp Walker. Three of which are children of the Primordials, and they shall be claimed." The dark-haired woman looked over at Bianca's direction. "Step up, Amelia Hathaway."

A girl about thirteen stood up in front of Bianca. Her wavy, orange hair reached down to her shoulders, with a streak of white through her fringe. She had a round face with freckles dotting her cheeks and nose, and peachy skin. Her bright, sky-blue eyes were filled with delight and joy as she bounded up onto the stage. Her yellow sundress flowed in the soft breeze, and had a some faint grass stains on it. Amelia bowed her head and did a little curstie.

Above her head, a sun-shaped symbol shined brightly. Everyone bowed their heads, placing their hands over their hearts. The brazier's flames turned golden, and a silver sun charm hanging on a leather cord appeared amongst the coals of the brazier. Maria grabbed the leather cord and placed it around Amelia's neck, while Coach Rosie did a salute.

" _Ave!_ " Coach boomed. "Hail Amelia Hathaway, the daughter of Hemera, goddess of day."

" _Ave!_ " the campers repeated.

Amelia smiled, and quickly joined her siblings at the Hemera section. All of them cheered as the redhead took her place with them, followed by the rest of the campers. Once the cheers died down, Maria motioned for the next one. The next camper took to the stage, standing before Bianca's mother with a dreading look. This boy looked African-American, with his dark skin and dark eyes. He bowed, hanging his head. Above his head, strange blackish-grey mist swirled around his head. Amongst the coals of the brazier, a leather cord with a golden, leafless tree charm appeared. Coach Rosie took the leather cord and placed it around the boy's neck.

" _Ave!_ " Maria called. "Hail Andreas Montgomery, son of Akhlys, goddess of misery and poisons and guardian of the Mist of Death."

Andreas cried in relief as he sat with his new siblings. They all hugged him and patted his back. The next kid stood up, and walked over to the stage. This kid looked Asian, with black hair and dim green eyes. He knelt in front of the two camp directors, bowing his head. A loud, chiming sound echoed through the air, causing everyone to jump up in surprise. A leather cord with a golden, strange charm hanging on the cord. The charm was an egg entwined with two snakes.

" _Ave!_ " Maria and Coach Rosie said in unison. "Hail Eli Nishimura, son of Ananke, goddess of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity."

Bianca watched as he sat with a group of kids, all of them shaking his hands and patting his back. She took a deep breath, and marched up to the stage. Everyone quieted down and watched her with wide, shock-filled eyes. The dark-haired girl stood before her mom, standing tall with her head held up high. She looked confident, but her eyes showed how nervous and scared she was. Maria offered a warm smile, and Coach Rosie winked. Bianca bowed her head, her hands shaking at her sides.

" _Ave!_ " Maria said. "Hail Bianca Angelo-Della-Morte; daughter of Hades, lord of the Underworld, and member of the Angelo Della Morte and Angelo Custode clans."

No one spoke as Bianca walked over to a section of benches where there were kids with angel wings and halos. Bianca gulped as she stood in front of them, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She waved, smiling shyly. The teens stared at her, blinking slowly. The Italian was just about to run off when one of them stood up.

"Hey now," said an Italian girl. "She is part of our cabin. We should welcome her just like any other camper." She turned to Bianca and smiled. " _Ciao_ , I'm Alex Angelo-Custode."

Alex was slim and curvy, and looked a year or two older than Bianca. The Italian had long, medium brown hair put up in a high, curly ponytail. She had fair, olive-toned skin, with a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks. Her round, brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses and her long bangs. On her back was a large, mahogany wings with bronze specks. A golden halo floated above her head, sparkling brightly. Alex wore the camp shirt, black skinny jeans, brown hiking boots, and a dark grey, hooded vest.

"H-Hi...?" Bianca said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Welcome to Camp Walker, newbie," a girl next to Alex sneered, causing Alex to glare at her.

The Italian hung her head and took a seat next to Alex, who started arguing with the girl next to her. Bianca glanced up at the stage, barely listening to what her mom was talking about. Her eyes swept through the crowd, looking at all the people who started at her. They all just stared at her, as if they had seen a ghost. Bianca supposed it was true, since she had died and came back to life. But still, it still irked her. Was it because she was a daughter of Hades that they started at her? Or, was it something else?

At this point, Bianca wasn't sure of anything anymore. All she could was hope things would get better from here on out. She prayed to any god that was listening that things would start to get better.

...

 **I hope you like this lengthy chapter! Took forever on this one. -_-'**

 **Most of the primordial cabin designs belong to my friend, Cara. I just tweaked and changed a few things.**

 **Please, please, please leave a review! I really want to hear what you guys think of this story. Reviews help motivate me to post chapters quicker!**

 **Also, check out my other stories, "On My Own" and "The Dimension Walker: The Pearl of Chaos".**

 **See ya next time!**

 **~Ari**


End file.
